Demonology 100
by RyukyuGirl
Summary: Kagome is in for a new adventure. She is going to Hogwarts to teach on the request of a family friend, Dumbledore. Voldemort is rising in power and is now turning to demons to join his cause. With the ministry's refusal to believe in the Dark Lord's return and demons increasingly joining him, Kagome must travel across the world to help prepare the people of the wizarding world.
1. New Adventure

I don't think I am a very good writer but I like doing it anyway. Hopefully this story is decent and you guys like it. Crossovers are pretty difficult but hopefully I can do it. I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I was finishing up packing and getting ready to leave. Looking over, I saw the photo on the bedside table and smiled a sad smile. It was a picture of our old group. Sango and Miroku had just gotten married and were smiling and holding each other, Inuyasha was behind me with his arms around my shoulders, while little Shippo was in my arms, beaming at the camera. Kilala was next to Sango in her battle form and she looked so cute in her confusion of the device. I had set it on a timer so that we could all be in the photo. It had been many years since it had been taken and we had many memories. Unfortunately, time is not on a human's side. Sango and Miroku had many children and had full lives, but Sango had died, with Miroku following within days. I still watch over their descendants like I promised them but at a safe distance. I merged with the jewel and when I mated Inuyasha, I gained his lifespan; it was hard watching my friends pass away while I stayed young but, we had each other and Shippo and we were happy. I put the photo on top of my clothes and shut the suitcase, moving out the door. Inuyasha was waiting outside with another suitcase and we drove to the airport.

"Are you sure you want to do this, it's pretty far from home and you're walking straight into another war. I should come with you." Inuyasha complained again.

"I'll be fine, Inuyasha. You can visit if you want and I could always summon you if I need too. In fact, I will probably summon you to show my students, maybe Sesshomaru too" I explained again.

"Why Sesshomaru, can't you just stick with me instead of involving that asshole. I still can't believe they want you to teach some snot-nose brats, if it was me I'd just hunt down this Naraku-wannabe and kill him." Inuyasha ranted.

"Fine, I won't involve him, besides I don't want to suddenly summon him from a business meeting or something; and you know as well as I do that this Dark Lord of theirs is trying to get demons on his side, these children need to be prepared; as much as I don't want to make them grow up faster than they should, it seems like that is out of my hands now, all I can do is make sure they know what they are up against." I sigh.

We arrived at the airport and checked in. It seemed like only a few minutes before I was saying goodbye to Inuyasha with a hug and kiss as I picked up my bags to get on the plane. I sat in first class, my ticket paid for by Dumbledore-sama. I soon fall asleep and sooner than I expected the pilot's voice rings over the sound system informing those on board that we will be landing in Heathrow airport shortly. I buckle my seatbelt and prepare for the plane's dissension. I finally get into the airport and there is a large man waiting for me with a sign with my name on it.

"Yer Kagome Higarashi?" the man asked.

"Yes, actually Higarashi is my maiden name; I go by Kagome Taisho now." I answered in perfect English.

"Err, a'right. My name's Hagrid and I'll be yer guide, gotta have someone to show you around you know." Hagrid replied.

"Thank you, it is very nice to meet you." I replied back.

We left for the train station straight away. I asked questions about Hogwarts and he was very excited to answer them. He left me at the train station saying he had business to do, and instructed me to go through the platform between 9 and 10. I was uncertain but I picked up my bags and ran through with my eyes closed. I opened my eyes to see a large red train steaming and crowds of people roaming around. I went aboard quickly and found an empty compartment to place my things and relax. I opened up the locket that Shippo had gotten for me and kissed his and inuyasha's pictures. Suddenly the door to the compartment opened to three teenagers

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hopefully you guys liked it and I'll have Kagome and the golden trio interact next chapter so stay tuned. Please review and give me constructive criticism because I would love to read your comments and ways of making my story better.


	2. New Teacher

23 followers...Wow, thank you guys. My favorite book is Order of the Phoenix so I will be focusing on that one. I know Hermione and Ron are prefects but I don't like the fact that they leave Harry right when they get on the train so I will have them together for a while. Don't worry fallingyuki, Inuyasha will show up eventually; now on to the story and again I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Golden Trio

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking down the hall looking for a compartment. They saw one that looked empty until they got to it and saw an Asian looking woman sitting inside looking at a locket. Harry went to open the compartment door.

"Hello, do you mind, everywhere else seems to be full." Harry inquired.

"Not at all, come in." Kagome replied.

"Thank you. I am Harry Potter, and this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." Harry introduced.

"Nice to meet you, I am Kagome Taisho." Kagome introduced.

"Nice to meet you too, what year are you in if you don't mind me asking, I've never seen you before." Hermione asked.

"Oh, um…I am actually not a student. I am here on the request of Professor Dumbledore. He is a family friend." Kagome answered.

"Why did he want you to come here?" Ron asked.

Kagome was about to reply when Hermione saw the time and explained that her and Ron had to leave to the prefect's compartment for a meeting. That left Harry and Kagome alone awkwardly until more teenagers seemed to wonder into the compartment.

"Hey, Harry." Exclaimed a lanky boy with brown hair, a patterned vest and slacks; a girl with flaming red hair and a blonde with unusually glasses.

"Hey, Neville, what is that?" Harry responded

"Oh, this? It's mimbulus mimbletonia, it has a really cool defense mechanism, wanna see?" Neville explains as he touches the plant with a quill.

The whole compartment was covered in stink sap. Kagome erected a purifying barrier but everyone else was covered in the smelly goo. Then the compartment door opened for the third time and an Asian girl stood in the doorway.

"Um...Sorry if I am interrupting, just wanted to say hi." The girl said uncomfortably

After the girl left, Harry just sat there sulking until the redhead took out her wand and got rid of the sap. She then introduced Luna Lovegood and they were introduced to Kagome. Hermione and Ron came back to the compartment a few minutes later, looking annoyed.

"You're not going to believe who was made prefect for Slytherin." Hermione fumed

"Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"And that cow, Pansy Parkinson, I don't know what Professor Dumbledore is doing, making her a prefect. Well, we will be there soon so we should get changed" Hermione sighed.

A half hour later and the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station. The first years went off with Hagrid, leaving the rest to wait for the carriages. Harry and Kagome gasped in shock at the black, skeletal horse pulling the carriage.

"What's wrong mate?" Ron asked

"What is that pulling the carriage? Kagome, you see it too right?" Harry inquired

"What are you talking about Harry; the carriage is pulling itself like always." Hermione looked at him like he grew a second head.

"You're not crazy Harry, I can see them too. You're just as sane as I am." Luna answered.

This didn't reassure Harry and he looked to Kagome, she just smiled and nodded her head which calmed him down considerably. They all piled into the carriage and it started moving towards the castle. As they were walking up the stairs, Professor McGonagall appeared at the top of the stairs to the Great Hall.

"Hello, Minerva. It is nice to see you again." Kagome acknowledges.

"Hello, Kagome. Professor Dumbledore would like to speak to you before the feast if you wouldn't mind." Minerva responds.

Kagome turns to the golden trio, Neville, Ginny, and Luna and bids them goodbye as she leaves to meet with Dumbledore and they enter the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall takes her seat at the staff table next to Snape. The golden trio looked to see Dumbledore and Kagome moving through a door a few minutes later, to the right of the staff table. Kagome took a seat on the left of Dumbledore's thrown and Dumbledore moved to the dais in front of the table.

"Welcome to those who are new and welcome back to those who are returning. A few announcements before you can partake in the feast. The forbidden forest is forbidden to all students and several products from Zonko's have been added to the list of forbidden products that is posted on Mr. Filch's door. We also have two new additions to our staff this year. Professor Taisho has graciously joined us from Japan. She will be teaching a new subject, Demonology 100, which will be required by third years and above. Professor Umbridge will be taking the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. I hope that you will give them a warm welcome. Quidditch tryouts will be…" Dumbledore explained.

"Hem, Hem." Professor Umbridge squeaked.

Dumbledore turned to her and she moved towards the dais. Dumbledore moved and she made her speech. After that annoyance, Dumbledore finished giving the rest of the announcements, and the feast began.

"That woman works for Fudge, she was at my hearing." Harry whispered.

"Bloody hell, what is she doing here then." Ron exclaimed.

"Isn't it obvious Ronald, the ministry is trying to take over Hogwarts. That new teacher, Professor Taisho…I wonder what this new course will be like." Hermione admonished.

All three of them look up at Kagome. She just smiles at them and goes back to talking to Professor Dumbledore. After the feast the students move to leave to the dormitories.

"Come on Ron, we have to help the first-years." Hermione explained.

"Right, you lot, midgets. Follow us." Ron barked.

"We will meet you in the common room Harry." Hermione called as the crowd pushed them away from him.

This was definitely going to be in interesting year that's for sure.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Next up, Kagome's first class, Inuyasha is going to make his appearance so get ready. Don't forget to review and see you next time!


	3. First Class

It is time for Kagome's first class and Inuyasha to make his appearance. I hope you guys like it and will review.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome was moving the desks back so that she could start drawing the summoning circle. The room was relatively large and she liked the feel of it. She took a piece of black chalk and started drawing the circle as the students started pouring in. All the students sat down as she was finishing her work.

"Hello, class. Can anyone tell me what this circle is?" Kagome greeted.

"It is a summoning circle isn't it?" Hermione answered.

"Yes, thank you Granger-san, it is a summoning circle, it is used to summon demons and it should not be used by anybody who is not trained to deal with demons. You have to be very specific or you could summon any demon and that could be dangerous. I will summon my mate for you to show you how it's done." Kagome replied.

Kagome took an athame out of her robe pocket and cut her thumb. She started chanting and muttered Inuyasha's name, a cloud of smoke appeared, when it diminished a figure in a red outfit could clearly be seen.

"Kagome, are you ok? Why did you summon me? Inuyasha asked.

"Class, this is Inuyasha. He is my mate, in demon terms; it means he is my husband. Inuyasha, this is my class, I summoned you to show them what a demon is like." Kagome answered.

"Seriously? What the hell…I was just about to show Shippo a new technique and for all you know I could have just gotten out of the shower." Inuyasha sighed, annoyed.

"Well I am glad that you weren't. How is Shippo?" Kagome asked, giggling.

"He's fine, probably freaking out that I just poofed out of existence." Inuyasha grumbles.

"Do any of you have any questions for us?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, what kind of freak has cat ears on top of their head?" Draco sneered

"Can I kill this kid…please" Inuyasha whispers

"No, you can't, he is one of my students. Twenty points from Slytherin and if you insult my husband again, it will be detention Malfoy-san." Kagome replies.

The front row of students, hearing Inuyasha, gasped slightly. Inuyasha just glared at the blonde pipsqueak and was about to reply when Kagome interfered again.

"Inuyasha is half dog demon, half human. His father being a full dog demon fell in love with his mother, who was human. His sword, Tetsaiga, keeps his demon blood in check. We also have a son, Shippo, who I will summon now." Kagome explained.

Another cloud of smoke cleared and a boy with flaming red hair, who looked about 15, stepped out of the circle. He looked around confusedly and seemed disoriented.

"Kaa-san, where the hell am I?" Shippo asked.

"Shippo, what kind of language is that. Inuyasha you promised to tone down the swearing in front of him." Kagome admonishes, glaring at both males.

"Ah ha ha ha, that was priceless, I'm sorry but that was…" Inuyasha laughs back.

"Sigh, you're in my classroom. I am teaching these kids about demons. Don't pay attention to some of the things he says…ok?"

"Ok, Kaa-san. Can I help you teach?" Shippo answers.

"Sure sweetie, you can show them some of your illusions." Kagome replied

Kagome escorted the class outside and near the forbidden forest. The students crowded around to see what Shippo and Inuyasha were going to do.

"Ok, Shippo why don't you show them your foxfire and human transformation. Inuyasha you can show them the wind scar but aim carefully please." Kagome said.

"Who should I turn into Kaa-san?" Shippo asked.

"Why don't we play a trick on Inuyasha, hmm…transform into me." Kagome whispered and winked.

Shippo grinned while Kagome was quietly giggling. Inuyasha gave them a weird look but ignored them for the most part. Shippo shouted foxfire and a large turquoise flame appeared. The students gasped and backed up a few steps but they seemed impressed. Then they really became shocked when Shippo shouted transform and turned into Kagome in a school girl uniform. The crowd started snickering as Shippo moved closer and closer to Inuyasha.

"Hey Daddy, wanna play?" Shippo purred and winked.

"Ka…Kagome…Shippo turn back right now." Inuyasha stuttered.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha, you should have seen your face…you're like Miroku…ah ha ha ha." Shippo sputtered.

"Brat, now it's my turn." Inuyasha grumbled.

Inuyasha grabbed his sword out of its sheath and brandished it towards the forest. He intoned wind scar under his breath and a powerful, yellow jet flew from his sword towards the top branches. A hundred feet of the top branches fell towards the ground. The students gasped and looked at him amazed.

"Yeah, don't mess with me brats…that goes for you too Shippo." Inuyasha glares at the students and gives a death glare at Shippo, whom just smirks at him.

"So, Dumbledore has asked me to prepare you because You-Know-Who, regardless of if you think he is back or not, is trying to gather demons to his side, there is evidence of this." Kagome explains.

"Will you teach us how to summon demons, so they can help us?" Hermione asked.

"As we progress into the year I will but for now I will be doing the summoning and you can learn to interact and get to know the demons that I consider to be friends and family and hopefully be able to hold your own in battle with them. Well, it looks like we are out of time; I will see you all next time and there might just be some new friends with me." Kagome answered.

As the golden trio moved back towards the castle they were talking about the new class and how interesting it was. Unfortunately, Malfoy overheard their conversation. He was following behind them with his gorillas and decided to try to ruin the trio's mood.

"A bunch of freaks if you ask me, my father will surely have a good laugh." Malfoy chortled as he and his goons walked past Harry and his friends.

"I think you just fancy the new professor, Malfoy, and you're afraid of her husband." Harry smirked at him.

"I agree too, although Inuyasha can be pretty scary." Shippo cut into the conversation.

"Ya I can be, you little runt, get back here, Ima pay you back for that little trick." Inuyasha growled and chased Shippo back to the castle.

"Run Shippo Run." Kagome giggled.

"Is Inuyasha really going to hurt him?" Hermione asked.

"No, besides Shippo can take him on, 500 years of dealing with Inuyasha's temper has made him an expert in towing the line." Kagome answered.

"5-500 years?" Ron sputtered.

Yes, demons don't age as fast as humans so they look younger than they actually are." Kagome responded

Kagome and the golden trio continued to the castle for lunch. When they got there they noticed Shippo and Inuyasha glaring at each other and eating at a fast pace. Shippo seemed to have a bump on his head while Inuyasha had some scratches.

"Who are you gonna summon next Kaa-san? You should summon Koga…show your students a good battle between idiots." Shippo snickered.

"I was actually just thinking of it but maybe tomorrow." Kagome giggled along.

"No way is he coming here, stupid flea-ridden wolf." Inuyasha grumbled.

The golden trio shared a look. Kagome just rolled her eyes and piled food on her plate. Inuyasha continued to glare at a smirking Shippo. None of them noticed the pink abomination until they collectively heard a squeak. They all looked to see Umbridge with a sickly-fake sweet smile on her face.

"Hello Dear, why are you sitting among the students, and who are these two? Umbridge asked.

"I feel that sitting among the students lets me get to know them better Umbridge-san and as for these people, this is my husband Inuyasha and my son Shippo." Kagome sighed.

"How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?" Umbridge asked again.

"What's with all the personal questions?" Inuyasha interrupted.

"Dear, do you honestly think it is a good idea that you two are married? You both look too young, what do your parents say about this? Did you get her pregnant, is that why you got married? Umbridge admonished.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a look and he got up and left the hall, with Shippo following after. She turned back to Umbridge and with a cold, authoritative look she had inherited from many years of being around Sesshomaru which caused Umbridge to step back a little and the golden trio to look at her with wide eyes. When she spoke it was in that same tone she had heard Sesshomaru use when he was clearly displeased…cold, calculating, authoritative, and threatening.

"Umbridge-san, I suggest you go back to the staff table and eat something, you look a bit pale. My son and husband are of no concern to you, I assure you." Kagome muttered.

"Wow, when did Sesshomaru-sama get here?" Koga said.

"Koga, how did you get here and what are you talking about" Kagome asked, whirling around to face him.

"Oh, you know 6'5, long silver hair, cold, scary, brother-in-law, you remember him? Oh wait, that was you, it's creepy how you can do that you know, it's like you channel him or something and also, Shippo summoned me, probably to save him from muttface." Koga chortled.

"Oh ha ha, don't say that to Inuyasha." Kagome threatened.

"Ok, Sesshomaru-sama." Koga mocked.

"Sigh, Harry, Ron, Hermione, this is my friend Koga, he is a wolf demon." Kagome introduced.

"Nice to meet you, is Kagome's brother-in-law really scary?" Harry spoke up

"Oh totally, you don't want to go up against Sesshomaru, he is one of the most powerful demons in the world." Koga answered.

"Tch…right, he is a moron with a stick up his ass." Inuyasha grumbled.

The golden trio just looked on as the two demons verbally sparred for the entirety of lunch. They left to go back to the common room and Harry just had one thought…interesting year indeed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was so hard finding a place to end this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I promised to add Inuyasha in and I thought I should add Shippo and Koga into the mix. Review and tell me if you want Sesshomaru to make a visit too because I am thinking of maybe including him eventually.


	4. The Brother

It's been so long since I have updated this, I am so sorry. School has made it difficult to write as well as getting a new job and adding on writer's block, I'm just a mess. Now, with that out of the way, onto the story. I don't own any of the characters and remember to review.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The golden trio was making their way down to breakfast when they saw their professor and her husband fighting about something. They moved closer to hear what they were saying.

"Inuyasha, I have to summon him, it's a way to show them a different caliber of demon. I have already sent a letter before I even summoned you and he said it would be fine." Professor Taisho argued.

"Why didn't you tell me you asked him and I doubt he said it was fine; you probably read what you wanted to hear." Inuyasha argued backed.

"Sesshomaru-sama said it would be fine as long as I did it on a Monday or Friday. He was very straight and to the point." Kagome smugly answered.

"Fine, but when he gets insulted and kills someone, don't come running to me." Inuyasha sulked.

The three students turned back toward the Great Hall as not to be discovered eavesdropping and started discussing what they had heard once sitting down at the far end of the Gryffindor table.

"Didn't that Koga guy say that Sesshomaru was really scary. I wonder why the Professor would ask him to help her." Hermione wondered.

"Well Professor Taisho did say she wanted to teach us what other demons were out there. What if Voldemort has someone like him on his side." Harry answered.

"I don't know if I want to meet him if he scares even other demons." Ron responded.

The day went by rather slowly and soon they forgot about the possible meeting with the Professor's scary brother-in-law. Kagome was drawing another circle when the students walked in, Inuyasha was standing near her desk fuming slightly and the other two demons in the room looked slightly nervous. However, the Professor was rather calm.

"Hello again class, as you know this is a summoning circle. The difference with this one is I added marking around the edges. When summoning a demon, you need to understand the power level that you are hoping to achieve and put that in the runes in the circle. My brother-in-law is a demon lord and thus needs a fair amount of runes." Kagome instructed.

The class looked in wonder as she repeated her actions with the athame and there was an outburst of smoke. A suit-clad figure appeared out of the smoke, a young-looking man with long, braided silver hair and golden eyes. When he looked around the students could tell he had a cold, disinterested air about him. Sesshomaru then looked over to the side of the room and met Inuyasha's eyes.

"Hello, little brother." Sesshomaru purred.

"What do you want, you bastard." Inuyasha growled.

"I wonder why your mate would request my assistance when you are here." Sesshomaru answered, smirking.

"Ok, you promised not to antagonized him and you promised to be nice." Kagome stared between them.

"Apologies little sister, what is it that you want me to do, I am very busy you know." Sesshomaru responded.

"If it's possible could you and Inuyasha show my class a battle between demons and please don't take it to the extreme, I know how you two can get.

The class once again moved to be near the forbidden forest. The demon lord and their teacher's husband were standing some little ways away, facing each other. Kagome erected a light pink barrier and began explaining what was going to happen.

"Ok class, I want all of you to stay within my barrier and don't worry their attacks won't be able to hurt you. Also, don't worry about either of them, they haven't killed each other yet and they won't now. Sesshomaru-sama and Inuyasha will show you what it is like when two demons fight." Kagome instructed.

The two demons stood standing a few meters apart and they just stared at each other for the longest time. Suddenly, Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga out of its sheath and it transformed making the class gasp. They noticed that the lord didn't draw any sword but that his nails were glowing a pale green. Inuyasha made the first move, charging while the older demon looked on, unphazed. Soon enough Inuyasha went flying back from a green whip that appeared from his brother's hand.

"The green whip that you see is made up of Sesshomaru-sama's poison, it is deadly to most demons." Kagome explained.

Inuyasha got back up, huffing. He started insulting his brother as he knew he wasn't taking this fight seriously.

"Is that really the best you can do, that's pathetic." Inuyasha taunted.

Sesshomaru looked as if he didn't hear anything Inuyasha said, just gazing at him with a cool stare. When Inuyasha went to strike again, he was interrupted by Sesshomaru's voice

"Wouldn't it be more prudent to show what it looks like when a demon battles a human, miko?" He addressed Kagome, lifting a sculpted brow.

"No fucking way, I'm your opponent. Besides Kagome has to keep the brats safe right." Inuyasha growled.

"Actually Inuyasha, you know I am perfectly capable of fighting and keeping a barrier up." Kagome intoned.

The class was even more shocked as she pulled a set of arrows and a bow as well as a sword out of nowhere. She leveled the sword at Sesshomaru but was stopped by Hermione.

"Professor, I think class is almost finished. Maybe we can see your fight next time?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, is it that time already? Well time flies when you're having fun. Class dismissed, next time you will see how a human can fight against a demon and we will possibly start with you summoning some demons." Kagome brightly said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I hope you guys like this update. Review and tell me how it was and where you want this story to go. I am thinking of putting in a chapter just with Harry and his friends to show their reactions to things. Umbridge will surely complicate things soon so that should be fun. Well, until next time!


	5. Author's Note

So, it has recently come to my attention that a guest feels that I have plagiarized another story. I went searching to see if that was indeed true and I just hadn't realized. I think the guest believes that I plagiarized from the story Demonology 100 by Uchiha B. I have read it and I believe that I may have gained inspiration for my story from that story. I apologize if I have offended anyone or if the author believes that I have taken their idea, that was not my intention at all. I thought I had taken it in a different direction and made an entirely new idea but all the same it seems that some think I have plagiarized. If others feel like I should continue with this story then please review and tell me so. Thank you!


End file.
